Cry Murder
by Aithley
Summary: DN. Eventual LxRaito. It began with a fascinating murder in France- one that appeared to be nothing more than a complex mystery. After the introduction of Yagami Raito onto the investigation team, he deducts that someone is playing a game with L.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This will be my continuing series. I really would appreciate reviews on this- sadly, no L and Raito yet, but I have to set the scene xD**

**Awful summary, I know. I just don't want to give too much away yet… ;)**

**Do let me know what you think, whether the concept is good ectera, ectera. Then, the story shall truly commence. Huzzah!**

* * *

He remembered exactly how he had felt when he realised it worked.

This… was destiny. A gift. A gift for him and him alone.

The feel of pure unadulterated joy had coursed through his veins.

He knew.

With this, he'd make them all pay.

* * *

It had piqued L's interest instantly. Watari could tell by the way his eyes had widened, he had placed down his fork, abandoned his slice of strawberry cheesecake and leant forward in his seat to peer at the photographs more closely.

"Were these taken yesterday in France, Watari?" L enquired in a soft but monotone voice, not looking up from the oak desk upon which the objects of his fascination lay.

"Yes, L."

"I see.." L's eyes narrowed. He sat there for a few more minutes, studying the photographs, before rising from his usual sitting position and walking over to his laptop. Watari waited patiently until L spoke.

"Make the call."

* * *

Yagami Raito was bored.

The teacher stood at the front of the class, attempting to coax Raito's classmates into productivity. Raito was tempted to tell him that it was fruitless. They had no interest in anything but their meaningless high school trysts and pathetic spats with each other. No interest in their future or anyone else's…

… As if they didn't realise that there was life after high school.

Raito knew that 99 of the people his age not only lacked his intellect, but also his usefulness and common sense. _After all_, mused Raito, _common sense is half the battle to beating stupidity._

Every so often, Raito's attention would be called to the front of the class, where his teacher would give him a pleading look and ask for the answer that no-one else knew. Even though he rarely paid attention, Raito always knew what to say. After all, he had finished the curriculum three months previous. Other than that, Raito would stare out of that same window at the back of the glass, ignoring the whispers of his classmates, or occasionally, the favourable and adoring glance of a girl he had no interest in.

Not that he ever did. He had a few girlfriends, sure, but that was mainly to alleviate his boredom… and even that struggled to work most of the time. Cold and horrible as it made him feel, it really did seem as though women were good for only one thing.

The bell broke the silence and Raito let out a sigh. For some reason, when he woke up this morning, he felt as though something different might happen to him. Something special.

_Idiot, _he thought as he collected his books and made his way to the door.

* * *

Sitting at the table for dinner that night, Raito felt the absence of his father greater than ever. As much as he loved his mother and Sayu, they just didn't share similar interests. Raito felt as though often, the only person he could have a decent conversation with was his father. They both had that strong sense of justice, and, although he wasn't a prodigy like Raito, he was more than intelligent enough for Raito to speak without having to worry about him keeping up.

Excusing himself from the table, Raito collected his plates and smiled at his sister.

Sayu looked up at her brother. "Raito, where are you going?"

"To watch television."

"That's not like you! Shouldn't you be studying for the exams?"

Raito rolled his eyes.

"You saw the results of the practice exams. Anyway, it's not like I'm watching your silly romance programs." Raito grinned. "I'm just watching the news."

The 17-year-old rose to place his plate in the kitchen. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the sofa, and switched on the TV.

"One of our top stories tonight, one of the most peculiar murder cases in recent history.."

Raito's ears perked up.

"One of France's most popular idols, Jacques Arceneaux, was found dead at his manor house in Le Puy, Auvergne. The peculiar details of this case are quite disturbing, aren't they Masaru?" The anchor turned to her co-host.

_Jacques Arceneaux.. I've heard of him_, thought Raito.

"Indeed they are, Misaki. The idol was found along with five of his friends, all of whom had completely different causes of death. We have been told that one of the victims was Japanese."

The female anchor spoke again. "Arceneaux was acquitted of rape during a tour of China in 2001 due to lack of evidence."

_Ah. _Raito remembered that case.

"Authorities are refusing to say any more on this matter, but it certainly is an incredibly puzzling tragedy… more on this story later."

Raito turned off the television and began to make his way up to his room to study.

"Raito!"

Raito heard his mother call as he was half way up the stairs. He sighed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Don't go to sleep yet! I've just got a call from your father- he's coming home tonight!"

Raito smiled to himself.

"I'm just going to study!"

* * *

Raito was not easily surprised. He could handle bad news very well.

Good news, on the other hand, made him nervous. He always assumed it was just bad news, masquerading as something more sinister.

But this… this had to be for real. This was what he had been waiting for.

"Are you being serious, Dad?"

"Yes, Raito. I'm more than aware of how hard you've worked these past months.. And, well…" Soichiro Yagami sighed.

"What?"

"I've felt guilty. You've grown up, Raito, and I was rarely there." His father avoided his gaze.

"That's not true in the slightest, Dad… you've been an incredible role model, and besides… I'd hate if you gave up your job just for me and Sayu. You're chief of police, you know I understand."

"Of course, Raito. Still, after you take your exams next week, I'd like for you to come with me to France to identify the body of the Japanese man and to assist on the case. It'll be a great experience for you, and I feel as though you're ready for such an opportunity."

_You have no idea, _thought Raito.

Raito grinned. "Don't worry. I'll make you proud, Dad."


	2. A Little French

Yagami Raito paced anxiously outside the second briefing room, waiting for the pre-flight meeting to start. The 17-year-old adjusted his tie, checking his reflection in the mirrored, clean surface of the windows at the station. Perfect, of course, except for the glint of worry in his eyes. It wasn't often that he was even remotely nervous… but making a positive first impression on his father's colleagues was very important to him. After all, working on this case could affect his entire future.

"Ah, Yagami-san!"

Raito turned around in the direction of the voice and, relieved, found a familiar face.

"Hello, Matsuda-san. It's good to see you."

Touta Matsuda smiled. An honest, good-natured smile. Raito could smile like that, but it was rarely genuine. When Matsuda smiled, it was always because he really was pleased to see someone. Raito noticed that Matsuda, while simple and not overly bright, was the kind of person people liked to have around. He was caring, kind, and loyal- all qualities that seemed to have decided not to jump into Yagami Raito's gene pool. Matsuda's disposition meant that he was one of the most popular officers at the station. There was practically no-one who wasn't friends with him, and he was one of the closest officers to the Chief of Police- despite his average investigative abilities.

_Must be nice to be so well-liked for who you really are._

"Yeah, it must have been at least two years… You've grown!" Said Matsuda, looking thoroughly amazed at human growth.

_Well, that's generally what teenagers do over the course of a few years. Pleased to see that Matsuda is as dim as ever_, thought Raito.

"Heh.. Yeah."

Matsuda looked troubled and bit his lower lip.

"Am I late?"

"No, you're early."

"Really?!" Matsuda looked astonished. "I'm early for once! I'm always late.. But your father often entrusts me with a lot of important and elaborate work, so I'm busy a lot of the time." Matsuda puffed his chest out slightly with pride. Raito didn't know if he was proud of the work he had done for his father, or for understanding what 'elaborate' meant.

"I guess this means you'll be working with us, Yagami-san?" Matsuda looked hopeful.

"Yes.. My father seems to think I'm ready for such an opportunity."

Matsuda nodded in understanding.

"Good.. It's nice to have someone closer to my own age on the case for once. I feel outnumbered most of the time…" Matsuda gave a sorrowful smile. "It'll be good to have someone to talk to in France!"

Raito seriously doubted that he would have anything to talk about with Matsuda. Of course, he didn't often have a lot to talk about with… well, anyone. His dad, sometimes, sure, but it wasn't the same as having a best friend or confidant. This didn't stop him being popular at school, though. All the while he was growing up, Raito Yagami would have a lot of friends. A different one that he'd bring home each week, usually. Lots of people had an interest in Raito. Assuming that anyone who'd have an interest in him would be interesting too, Raito would find out everything about them, He would dissect their every word and gesture, masquerading under the pretence of friendship. Eventually, he realised that, well, they weren't interesting in the slightest. They were drawn to him for the aesthetic qualities, shallow reasons; looks, intellect, charm, meaning they were also shallow themselves.

They weren't like him. There would never be anyone who understood him, who could see underneath. Raito Yagami was a very lonely boy, and had grown into an even lonelier man. It didn't bother him, of course. Or rather, he didn't let it bother him.

"Yeah!" Raito laughed.

Before Matsuda could speak again, the door to the briefing room slid open.

"Hey, chief!" Matsuda grinned.

Raito noted that his father looked well-rested for once. Usually, his father would be so worried the stress and the discontent in his face was ever present. Today, he looked a lot younger.

"Hello, Matsuda. I see you're on time for once. Did you get those documents I asked for?" Raito's father enquired.

"Sure did!" Matsuda handed the documents resting under his arm and as his father flicked open the first file, they were invited inside.

* * *

Raito counted the number of people in the room. Five, including himself. His father, Matsuda, and two other people who he couldn't recognise.

"So Chief, what's happening?" Asked Matsuda eagerly.

"Wait, Matsuda." Soichiro held up a hand. "Raito, this is Aizawa and Mogi. They will be working on this case alongside us."

Raito offered a winning smile and handshake to both.

"There's not so many of us, is there, Dad?" Raito wondered out loud.

"Well," Soichiro spoke. "As only one of the victims was Japanese, those in charge of the case only asked for a small contingent of agents to come from Japan."

"Just who is in charge of the case?" Raito enquired.

"I'm sorry Raito, I can't discuss that for security reasons. Everything will be explained by those in charge when we enter France- until then, please try to be patient. I know it's irritating, son."

Raito sighed. If there was one thing he hated, it was being kept in the dark.

* * *

Stepping off the plane into the fading French sunlight, Raito decided he had never been more glad to leave anywhere as he had seat A14. The plane had been fine, the food sub-standard (not like he felt like eating) and the temperature was too hot for his liking- but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Matsuda had used his shoulder as a living pillow for the entire duration of the flight and he now had a massive drool stain that looked as though his shoulder leaked or something equally strange.

Listening to Matsuda's apologies all the way to the hotel, Raito wondered if this was what it felt to be so annoyed that he actually didn't care anymore. He'd had to take his suit jacket off and carry it over his shoulder. Better to look informal than drool-stained, after all.

"So, this is where the investigation team is staying, then?" Asked Matsuda, as they entered a fairly impressive looking Grand Hotel, a mile or so from the scene of the murder.

Mogi nodded silently.

"Working on this case is going to be fairly difficult," Aizawa spoke. "We're the only foreign team coming into France, right?"

"That's correct." Soichiro nodded. "Raito, you speak a little French, don't you?"

Raito was fluent.

"A little."

"Then you can be our translator, though I'm sure the French police will have one of their own. Do hurry up Matsuda," He scolded the man who was pulling their luggage cart clumsily along the sliding, clean floors of the hotel. "We have to set off in ten minutes, for the conference."

After Matsuda had successfully checked in their luggage (with more than a little help from Mogi), the five bundled into the car waiting outside.

* * *

_Wow. _

Raito had only ever seen a house as big as this on television. _What on earth could one person need so many rooms for? Especially a pop star.. _

_It's not like he'd have thousands of books to read_, he thought.

The manor had the dark charm of that which is slowly falling into disrepair. Green ivy crept up the stone walls and the windows, growing from nowhere and yet covering the house. Following behind his father, treading the overgrown path carefully, Raito could see the warm glow of a fire in the left wing of the building. The low hum of chatter served as background noise, mingling with the sounds of birds singing and the light wind lifting up the leaves on the trees. It would have been quite pleasant were it not a crime scene, thought Raito.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Raito was surprised to hear perfect Japanese spoken in his left ear. The man to his left was tall, with dark hair and sharp, strong features. Raito assumed he was American from the slight twang he had heard in his Japanese accent.

"My name is Raye Penber. Welcome to France."

**A/N: I'll be putting the next chapter up within the next few hours, as long as I can fine-tune it to make it sound okay. To be honest, I'm not overly impressed with this chapter, but I'm doing my best to introduce the story before we get fully into it (I really want to start writing the juicy murderous and lustful stuff now, but I've gotta set the scene!)**

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Enter, The Detective

"Soichiro Yagami?" Raye spoke to Raito's father. "I've been assigned to fill you in on the situation here, and translate for you if you should require it."

"That is very kind of you. I wasn't aware there was anyone foreign working on the investigation apart from us.. Was one of the victims American?" His father enquired.

"No, nothing like that. I have worked previously with the person in charge of this investigation, and he asked for my help." Soichiro nodded. "Ah, of course. This would be the kind of thing that would catch his attention."

Before Raito could speak to ask exactly whose attention was being caught, his father and Penber made for the oak entrance to the house. The other agents and Raito could only follow, Raito fervently hoping their questions would soon be answered.

* * *

Raito sighed as he settled into his seat. There were around 30 agents in the room, he estimated. The chairs were arranged in three rows, directly below the beautiful chandelier that hung above them. Raito and his father were sat on the second row, next to the aisle. Soichiro Yagami looked troubled for a moment, then looked at his son.

"Raito, there's something you must know about the person in charge of this investigation."

"Yes, what is it?" Raito asked.

"Well… he's…" Soichiro sighed, and then pointed to a table near the front of the room, where a laptop sat.

"He's a laptop." Raito raised an eyebrow.

"No, Raito. Don't be so simple-minded," his father scolded.

Raito felt like sulking, but all too aware that it would get him nowhere, he looked at the laptop with the intention of figuring out how an inanimate object would run a murder investigation.

"_Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I, am L."_

The laptop had flickered on. There was no laptop running the investigation, rather a person communicating through it. _Ah, _thought Raito, mentally slapping himself. _I need sleep._

"For those of you who do not know me, I will be in charge of this investigation. Some of you I.. recognise, some of you I do not; this is irrelevant. I trust each and every one of you and have complete faith in your investigative abilities." There was a dark figure stood behind the laptop. Raito assumed it was some kind of proxy for this… L, to carry the laptop as he was not there in person.

Raito would have felt like more of an idiot, but thankfully, others in the room were gaping at the creepy, computerised voice and the cloaked figure stood beside the laptop it was emanating from too. _Looks like it's not just me who's in the dark. What the hell is going on?_ Raito felt rude for staring at the laptop so oddly, as it was obvious by his remarks that there was a camera in the computer that allowed him to see everyone.

_Whatever the… presence behind that laptop, it's obvious that this 'L' character has great influence, _mused Raito. _He's been handed control of the investigation by the French, brought us from Japan and even secured a FBI agent. But how?_

"I do apologise for this abrupt introduction- I am sure many of you have your questions, and I will be happy to answer them after the investigation is underway. However, I have several things to take care of before that happens. I hope you are all prepared for a late night. Firstly, I must speak to the Japanese police in private. Are they present?"

"Raito. Stand up. You're the only one that can speak French." Raye urged him, poking him in the side.

Raito didn't hesitate.

He stood up and gave a polite smile. "We are present. I am Yagami Raito. A pleasure to work with you, L."

Expecting the computerised voice to reply, he was greeted by silence.

The hooded man spoke. "Please, come this way. Everyone else, wait here. Tea will be served shortly."

Ignoring the fact that tea was being served at a murder scene, Raito did as the shadowy figure asked, his father and colleagues following shortly behind.

They were led into a smaller room with a wooden table and chairs. There were several bookcases in this room, though many of the books were duplicates or different versions of the same one, suggesting to Raito that the books were there for interior design reasons rather than to actually be read by any one.

The man put L, or rather, L's laptop at the head of the table. Raito deliberately took the head seat at the other side. He refused to be intimidated by a laptop, even if that laptop was the head of the investigation.

His father sat by him. "You're doing a good job, Raito."

"Indeed he is doing a splendid job." Spoke the computerised voice. "You have my thanks for your co-operation… Yagami-kun."

Raito's eyes narrowed. How had he been able to hear his father whisper from so far away… and why did he feel like his every move was being scrutinized?

"You speak good Japanese." Raito smiled, switching back to French.

Muffled sounds were heard from the speakers of the laptop. _Is he… eating? _Thought Raito. "Mm, yes, I lived there for a year to work on a case. Thought I may as well learn it."

'_Thought I may as well learn it'? Who does this man think he is? _

"Why, that's quite something. Most people would be daunted by the prospect of learning what is such a difficult language, after all."

"I am not most people."

"I have to admit, _L_, I'm not sure who you are. I wasn't one of the chosen few who happened to know who you were before I came here." Raito noted that he sounded quite bitter. _I must kick that in the head right away, _he thought.

"I solve cases like these," L said. "Cases that no-one else can solve. I do that which others perceive as impossible. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"You're a detective, then."

"Naturally." If Raito could see L, he assumed he would be smirking. It was a tone of voice which he recognised only too well, even through the voice distortion. A smug, sarky kind of tone that Raito had only ever heard…

From his own lips.

"Uhm, guys?" Matsuda looked sheepish. "Please could you speak in Japanese? I have no idea what's going on.. Uh… sorry, L, sir!"

"A perfectly reasonable request Matsuda-san, do not trouble yourself." The robotic voice spoke once again.

"So, why did you want to speak with us alone?" His father asked, taking control of the situation.

"I will require special co-operation with the Japanese police on this occasion."

"Why us?" Asked Aizawa, giving the detective's laptop a strange glare.

"As you are no doubt aware, one of the victims was Japanese. However, this victim is possibly the key to solving this entire case. Which, by the way, I estimate I will solve in roughly three days, so you will not be kept long."

Raito rolled his eyes. _How arrogant._

"In that case, could we see the crime scene?" Asked Raito.

"Excellent idea, I was just going to suggest it myself. Watari, would you?" The figure that Raito now knew was called 'Watari' picked up the laptop carefully, leading the team up the first flight of rickety, oak stairs. They walked past the investigation room as they did so, the French police looking inquisitively at them. Raye gave Raito an encouraging smile as he passed, which he returned.

* * *

As they rose the stairs to the second floor, any notion of this place being idyllic was wiped a thousand times over from Raito's mind.

_What.. What IS this?_

It appeared that his collegues were as shocked as him- even Mogi wore a look of visible and sudden shock. Matsuda looked horrified, biting his lip as though to stop himself from bursting into tears. His father wore a sorrowful expression. Aizawa's eyes had widened to near telescopic proportions.

It was a young Japanese woman, naked from the waist up. Like a broken, beautiful doll, she lay, lifeless. Her long blonde hair coiled about her face and arms, giving her the appearance of being windswept. Raito wondered if she had looked like that in the wind.

Her head turned to one side, she lay against the wall between two archways, leading to separate parts of the house. And on her stomach, a message was scratched, below the gunshot that had claimed her life.

_"The answer to my identity lies at the cause of human nature."_

L spoke carefully. "I suspect the message is likely nonsense." The others nodded, trying not to appear too affected by what they had seen in front of L.

Raito didn't agree. He turned to face the computer. "L, have you considered not that the message would lead them us the killer, but to a message from the killer? It's quite normal for killers to leave such a message. You're right about it being nonsense, but maybe we can garner some understanding from it?"

"It's possible…" L sounded sceptical.

Raito paused and studied the scene. "L… was she the last to die?"

"She was. What made you deduce that, Raito-kun?"

"Just a hunch. It seems odd, doesn't it.. How she's positioned right by the stairs, where everyone is sure to see her straight away. It's almost like she's introducing some kind of game…"

"Raito, this isn't-"

"I know that, Dad. But whoever murdered these people… they obviously think that these people's lives are theirs to play with as they see fit. I believe the killer thinks this is nothing but a game."

"I agree with Raito-kun," L spoke. Everyone turned to look at the laptop. "It's obvious we're dealing with someone who will show no remorse for the lives they have destroyed."

"But… who shot the gun?" Aizawa asked.

"It was Jacques." L said simply.

"What?! But… that means that HE'S guilty!" Shouted Matsuda.

"Of course, there is no doubt that he shot the gun. I would have drawn the same conclusion. However…" L paused. An intake of breath.

"Yagami-kun."

"Erm… yes, L?" Raito brushed his hair out of his eyes to glance at the laptop.

"Please tell me why Jacques would not entirely guilty, even if he shot the gun."

* * *

**A/N: Erm, yeah, L's here! Well, not here as in physically, he's just hiding behind his laptop in some darkened room with enough sugar to feed an entire army.**

**Hope you guys thought it was a good way to introduce him. Seeing as it's not the Kira case, there's no reason for him to show his face.. yet, anyway ;) Please review if you can, I'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Test

_Raito__'__s eyes widened. __What is this, some kind of test of my reasoning ability? _

He looked at the girl again. _This is stupid, _he thought. _Is he just playing with me?_

_If he shot the bullet, and killed her, why would anyone have any grounds to think this was nothing more than a simple, brutal killing?_

_Ah._

"The message." Raito said simply.

"What about it?" Raito heard the curve of anticipation in the robotic L's voice.

"If he hadn't scratched the message himself, then that would cast doubt over who was the orchestrator of these killings. It would make no sense if someone else had wrote it. It would either suggest he had an accomplice, which I'm guessing is not likely as this woman was the last to die… Jacques would have been the second to last if he shot the bullet. An accomplice would have already been dead. I would perhaps suggest an outside accomplice who scratched the message, were it not for the fact you told us not a single hint of evidence had been left. It's unlikely, if the outsider had used their fingernails or some other instrument, that nothing would have been found."

Matsuda's mouth was gaping at Raito as he said all this, trying to take in everything the young man was saying. Soichiro looked incredibly proud while Aizawa laughed. "Damn, this kid's good!" He said.

"Incredible. Simply incredible. Yagami Soichiro, I am ever so sorry for doubting your son's talent when we spoke earlier this week. To think, I nearly denied his entry to France. I apologise most.. _sincerely_."

Raito scowled. _I'm not an exhibit in a museum, _he thought. _Stop talking about me like I'm not even in the room…_

"T.. that's alright, L." Soichiro bowed his head.

Raito glared in the direction of the laptop. "You nearly denied my entry to France?"

"I was not keen on the idea of having a 17 year old working on such a brutal and complex case. I'm sure you can understand that, Yagami-kun. However, your father assured me that you were competent. I am glad I listened."

"Yeah, Raito, you're so smart!" Matsuda gushed.

Raito ignored him, eager to continue with the case. "So tell me, who did scratch the message?"

"The victim."

"What?!" Matsuda gasped.

"The message was carved with the victim's own fingernails minutes before Jacques shot her." L said, matter-of-factly.

"Couldn't he have just got her to carve it herself by threatening her?" Aizawa mused.

"That's true," Said L. "However, in the minutes leading up to her death, Jacques was in the other room with his best friend, who was dying from pneumonia. He would have had no time to threaten her and make her carve the message. She carved it herself, as we can tell from the blood under her fingernails."

"What's her name, L?" Raito asked, realising he knew nothing about the victim other than how she died.

"Deceased is Takashi Suzume. 23, long-suffering girlfriend of Jacques Arceneaux.

"There's something I've been wondering," Aizawa began. "Didn't the girl die instantly, L? That would have meant Jacques was the last to die."

"No, she did not. The bullet missed her heart. She bled to death, slowly, as you can see by the amount of blood…"

"Have you established a motive?" Raito asked.

"Well, we know that Arceneaux was an abusive character, prone to violence, especially towards women… but no clear motive for murder. Many of the other deaths appear to be accidental, apart from this one… which is what makes this such a _complex _case." L sounded to be lost within his own train of thought.

Mogi looked slightly sick. Raito wondered if he had a phobia of blood.

"Where is the pneumonia victim, then?" Raito asked, hoping this scene would be less brutal for Mogi's sake. "We should inspect him, see if there's anything unusual."

"What time is it, Watari?" L spoke, ignoring Raito.

"8.20 PM, L."

"Yagami-kun."

"… yes?" He wouldn't hesitate normally, but something in that voice made him uneasy. Very, very uneasy.

"Would you mind carrying me while Watari serves tea for the French police?"

Raito's eyes widened. _Kind of weird how he's referring to himself as being the laptop… maybe he IS just a laptop… _Raito mused to himself. _Yes, I'm definitely lacking sleep. There's no way a laptop is… no, don't even consider it. That road leads to madness._

"No problem, L."

"Thank you."

Watari bowed and made his exit while Raito picked up the laptop with both arms- he was strong enough, but the laptop was heavier than it looked.

"Not struggling, are you, Yagami-kun? We can always just ask your fat-"

"No, thank you. I'm more than capable."

"Of course." Raito knew the detective was smirking.

Carrying L… or rather, L's laptop, Raito walked as quickly as he could through the left doorway at L's instruction, and took the first entrance on the right to find himself in a lavishly furnished bedroom. _Only a guest room, _Raito thought. _How stupidly extravagant are the main bedrooms?_

A person appeared to be sleeping on the bed. As they moved across the room, Raito placed the laptop on a armoire and positioned it so that L could see them and the scene. Walking closer to the bed, Raito saw the tinge of blue in the skin of Jacques' friend and winced.

"How could this have happened?"

"He had influenza."

"… and his friend let it develop to pneumonia?"

"It seems so."

_Why do I get the feeling he's constantly testing me? _

"What do you think, Yagami-kun?" L enquired.

"Well, there's no real clues here… other than the strange fact that no-one called an ambulance."

"Well, artists are very unpredictable and eccentric people…" L began.

_You're one to talk, laptop weirdo._

"4 of the six people who died here were found to have drugs in their system. All six had been drinking heavily. I dare say that affected their judgment somewhat."

"L, do you have files on all six people? That would be a lot of help, seeing their cause of death and background information rather than running all over this house..."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Uh… right. You have them, then?"

"Yes, look on the desktop."

"Of… the laptop?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I have nothing on here that would allow you to ascertain my identity."

_Dammit, _thought Raito. _How did he know I was thinking of that?_

The desktop flashed on the screen. One single file was all that was there.

"Click on it." Instructed L. He did so, and six police reports popped up on the screen.

"Yagami-san," L began.

Raito's father looked up from where he had been having a conversation with Aizawa and Mogi, Matsuda offering his input occasionally (especially where it was not required).

"Yes, L?"

"There is no need for you to be here at the moment. Please go back downstairs. I want your son to look at these profiles and see if he can deduct anything. Thank you for your work so far, it is much appreciated."

"But… Raito…" Soichiro looked at his son.

"It's fine Dad." Raito gave his best "really, it is fine" smile to his father and turned back to the laptop. It was only when the last sounds of Matsuda chatting happily about what kind of cakes they have in France disappeared that Raito realised.

_I'm… alone. With L. _Raito coughed. _No, L's laptop. Stop talking about the laptop as though it's a person. Why does this make me feel… scared?_

_Concentrate, _thought Raito. _I know he's testing me. I can't show any signs of weakness. Besides, he's not expecting me to get it straight away. He hasn't spoken for two minutes, which means he's waiting for me. _

Raito took a closer look at the screen. Six people. Six complete different causes of death.

_It's obvious I can't work out how this happened. But I can find out why. I know that message means something…_

He looked at Jacques Arceneaux's profile. _An…aneurism? How is that even possible? These can't be coincidences. You can't force an aneurism on someone…_

"Raito-kun?"

"Hmm?" Raito jerked out of his thoughts suddenly.

"Have you deduced anything?"

"Well, no… I'll need a lot more time with these files. Could I perhaps get a copy of-"

"No, I can't do that. These are classified."

Raito narrowed his eyes. _Why did he say that so suddenly?_ "I'm aware of that, but I am a part of the investigation. It's obvious I'd need copies of these files-"

"There's no need to get upset."

Raito smiled at the laptop and lowered his voice. _Bastard._ "I'm not upset L, I just wanted to try and come up with a theory. But, obviously, I can't do that if you won't allow me to take a copy…"

_Got him, _thought Raito. _He'll have to let me take a copy now. I know he wants to test my skills further…_

"Well, you can take me."

"W-what?!" Raito's eyes widened.

"This laptop. I have no objections to you taking it back to the hotel where you're staying."

_Okay, I didn't expect that._

"But… uh… isn't that… well…"

"What?"

"Don't you need it?"

"I have hundreds of laptops." L said absent-mindedly.

_Rich bastard, then._

"Well, then why not just let me take the copy of the file rather than me having to take the laptop? It doesn't make sense, seeing as the principle is the same…"

"It's not. On this laptop, I can see exactly what you're doing. Therefore, if anyone unscrupulous were to try and steal them, or perhaps murder the person in possession of them, I would know about it."

Raito went to speak, but L cut across him.

"Let's not forget, Raito-kun. We are dealing with a dreadful serial killer."

"I… guess you're right."

L said nothing.

"Will Watari need to come as well?"

"No need for that. Watari has business elsewhere."

_Why does this feel so… scary?_ Thought Raito as he carried L's laptop down the stairs. _Don't be so pathetic, _he told himself. _Just because he has a creepy voice distorter, lives through a laptop and has a shadowy assistant doesn't mean it's wrong to invite him into the place where you're SLEEPING… no, of course not…_

He sighed.

"Raito?"

"Oh, Dad. L… uh… is coming back to the hotel. Well, his laptop is."

"Why, exactly is that?"

"I apologise, Yagami-san. However, I cannot allow your son to view these files unsupervised. It would be dangerous, given the _sensitive _nature of these files."

"Yeah," Raito said, agreeing with the mysterious detective. "We've still got a lot of work to do. I'd like to come up with a theory, at least."

Soichiro nodded. "Well… I suppose that is what you're here for. If L has instructed it, I suppose that I have no objections." He sighed. "Do try and get some sleep though, son."

The six of them walked (except L, who was being carried by a struggling Matsuda) from the manor, saying goodbye to Raye while L gave instructions for the French police to Watari. The night had crept through the skeletal trees that had looked less ominous in the sunlight. It was a starless night, sky half hidden by murky clouds. What had seemed like a slice of paradise when he had arrived, now really did resemble a murder scene.

* * *

**A/N: This one took me a little while to get sorted.. I'm getting more fussy as I continue with this story xD I'm still not that happy with it… but I wanted to get it out there rather than agonising over it. I hope you liked it!**

**I just love making Raito's head hurt. I don't think he particularly enjoys conversing with a laptop…**


	5. Coffee and Lies

**A/N: Yes, this chapter took me forever. I'd kind of lost my way with this story a bit, and the fandom in general. I do intend to finish it, but it shan't be speedy. Of course, you guys are used to waiting for chapters, as am I.. xD I've been crazy busy.. in the time since the last chapter, I finished school, started college, had two lots of exams, went to Japan, went to France, and wrote a hell of a lot of poetry/original fiction (but this ain't the place for that ;D).**

**Million thanks to Law, my beta reader and general love of my life, she's fantastic and made of win.**

**Hope you like it!**

It had been possibly one of the most uncomfortable car journeys in Raito's 17 years of life. No-one, not even Matsuda had said a word during the ten minute journey. The TV screens on the back of the headrests were playing the night's news. "_An escaped prisoner..." _Raito had even contemplated falling asleep to escape the weirdness of having to having to bring the world's greatest detective back to his hotel room in laptop format. "..._distinguishing characteristic..."_

"Oh, thank God…" Matsuda muttered to himself as the car pulled up outside the hotel. The men climbed out one by one, excluding L, who was carried out by a stern Yagami Soichiro.

It was kind of surreal to Raito, as he stared at the laptop in front of him. _This reminds me of the time I got stuck babysitting my little cousin… I had no idea what to do… there's a person in there, say something, say something!_

"Well..." Raito's father coughed. Matsuda, affected from the bizarre car journey, was already at the bar, unsuccessfully flirting with a young lady in black.

"Will you two be alright, or-"

"It's fine." The robotic voice spoke. "I needed Raito's expertise, no one else's."

Raito knew his father wasn't the kind to be offended by L's snub. The man simply gave a nod and went over to Matsuda, presumably to try and save some of the man's rapidly decreasing dignity.

"Uhh, so, you want to go sit in the bar?" Raito asked awkwardly, appearing an awkward boy on his first date.

"Yes, let's go sit in the bar, where tens of witnesses, passers-by and drunks can listen to us dissect a delicate murder case."

_Ouch._

"No need for sarcasm..." Raito began, trying to sound good natured. "...I guess you're right," He finished, begrudgingly, not listening to the part of him that wanted to smash the all-knowing laptop for making him feel stupid. "Come on then." Swallowing his pride, he picked up the laptop once again, only to nearly drop it back onto the table. _Damn… heavy.._

He heard what sounded like a faint chuckle from the laptop.

_No way, _thought Raito. _That guy isn't human, and therefore I refuse to believe that he laughs at anything. Sounded almost… childish. _

Grasping it tightly with both arms, Raito struggled into the lift. He had considered taking the stairs to irritate L, but knew that his arms would have dropped off.

The doors opened at the seventh floor. Raito felt relieved when he saw there was no one there to watch his rather un-masculine struggle with L- no, L's _laptop- _but his relief was short lived when he saw a bellboy walking towards him with a trolley, laden with plates and cutlery.

Raito struggled valiantly on towards Room 718. As he turned the corner, his eyes met the bellboy and he suppressed a gasp. His right eye was gone. Vicious scarring marked its place. The bellboy's remaining eye narrowed, and he looked at Raito as though he hated him. _Well... I suppose he gets stared at a lot..._ The bellboy gave a sidelong glance at the laptop. Aside from being unnerved by someone who looked like they'd escaped from some kind of rehabilitation clinic for James Bond villains, Raito was positive he recognised him from somewhere.

Raito remembered where he was and the company he semi-kept. He turned quickly away, hoping L wouldn't notice a change in his posture, speed, body move-

"Raito... what's wrong?" L's robot voice spoke, when the bellboy had passed, as Raito was turning the key in the lock.

_Oh, well, of course. _Raito sighed.

He waited a few moments to speak, setting the detective down on the table near the entrance as he turned the key into the hole made in the wall to switch on the electricity. The extractor fan in the bathroom began to hum.

"Well, his eye was missing."

"That's it?" L paused, and Raito knew he was going to say something that made him want to riverdance on top of the keyboard, so he shut up, and braced himself.

".. It's quite rude of you to stare."

Raito gritted his teeth with his back turned to the laptop. _Bastard._

"Well, that's just human nature... we stare at people who are different. Even if he'd worn an eye patch or something-

"Well, enough chit-chatting." L cut across him, clearly disinterested in pursuing his pettiness further.

_Right._ _This isn't just in your head. This guy is a royal asshole. He's also supposedly the greatest detective in the world. Don't forget where you are, and why you're here. This is for your future, you can deal with his rudeness for just one night..._

"Uh, I'm just going to make some coffee. Would you like some?" Raito winced as soon as he realised his mistake.

"What are you going to do, pour it on the keyboard?"

_Gah!_

Raito quickly recited his new mantra in his head (_'This guy's a complete asshole, he's also an influential one, so fucking deal with it'_) and turned to the laptop, smiling.

"Of course, how silly of me. I definitely think I'm in need of some coffee!" Raito used one of his favourite smiles then- a smile where his eyes closed slightly, but twinkled, and his mouth created a half crescent shape, genuinely, beaming.

This charming smile had the right effect on L. The laptop didn't speak. This pleased Raito, but then again... Raito wasn't aware of how much an effect he was having on the man _behind _the laptop.

There was a pause for another minute while Raito made his coffee, until L spoke,

"Excuse me, Raito."

"Sorry?"

"I must leave, for a few minutes."

"Leave?"

"Yes."

"OH! Right! Yeah, of course, you've been sat there all day after all..." Raito smiled at the letter L.

Of course, it was easy for Raito to forget there was anyone behind the screen, and to think of him as a machine- after all, his responses were robotic, and his real voice was masked by a chilling, higher pitched one. Raito was slightly unnerved however, by how much better working with this supposed machine suited him and his needs; he hated working with people who were so emotional, so unreliable, so dim-witted. It was for this reason Raito always worked alone. He would always pick the stupidest, most vapid male in his class to be his lab partner- not girls, they tended to fawn over him- so that he could do all of the work without needless conversation (which, suffice to say, wasn't offered).

What was it he had said?

_'I need Raito's expertise..'_

Raito, clutching his cup of coffee, staring, into bright lights from the window, was brought down to earth with a sharp clunk.

_There's no way he needs me._

_I mean, yes, I'm brilliant. _

_As is he... so why use me for this investigation? He tested me at the manor house... why? _

Raito stared out the window, sipping his coffee thoughtfully, challenging his brain to come up with some logical and possible reasons why L would want to use him in such a manner. This too, opened up another possibility... His father had said that it was time for Raito to prove himself, to take part in a proper investigation for his future. This, if Raito was honest with himself, was a bit out of character for his father. While Raito shrugged that off at the time, he was kicking himself for it now. So used to being _privileged_ that he didn't give it a second thought..._ it all makes sense, if L asked for me._

This all sounded ridiculous to Raito, but unfortunately, he was a logical being, and logic sometimes creates things that sound like complete fantasy. Despite this, it made sense. Raito was pulled out of _school_ for this investigation. He was _seventeen_.

_"I want you to have a normal childhood Raito... despite my job..."_

That's always what his father had said.

There was one thing Raito was 99% sure of- that L had asked specifically for him to join this investigation. And the second, he was 100% sure of- L was an incredibly deceitful person, and possibly the only person he'd ever met to rival him in sheer... well, everything. _Except for looks, and charm, of course, _Raito reminded himself. Even though he'd never met L... he was imagining an old guy. Pretty creepy. Could be a woman, even though he's said otherwise. Or... that old man... Watari, was it?

"_Will Watari need to come as well?"_

"_No need for that. Watari has business elsewhere."_

He could have hired someone to go behind the laptop, read from a script... he could be the real L...

Raito sighed and flopped down onto the lush, blank canvas of the bed sheets. He was all too aware that he was beginning to sound like a 13 year old coming up with conspiracy theories, and that his brainpower was rapidly deteriorating from lack of sleep. _Don't know how L does it. He must be some kind of insomniac._

Raito flipped open Takashi Suzume's autopsy report and was overwhelmed, something that didn't happen very often, by stupidity.

"THE GUN!"

"Yes, Raito?"

"ARGH!... you.. you're back." Raito coughed, embarrassed.

"Yes. I am sorry for not announcing my return. I didn't realise you were of a delicate disposition."

Raito ignored him and carried on, "The gun, L. The gun. Where is it?"

"What gun?"

"The gun used to kill Takashi!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

_A game. A test. This is all just a test._

"Don't _mess _with me, L! Don't treat me like an idiot! You must be moronic if you don't realise the size of my ability!"

"I'm not disputing your... size-"

"I know you asked for me to come here." Raito blurted out.

Silence. The laptop, for once, seemed to be speechless.

"Look," Raito began, exhaling from his nose. "I'm grateful for this opportunity, but quite frankly, you've been nothing but unprofessional from the moment I... 'met' you. I can't be expected to _help_ you, though what help you need from me, I don't know, if I don't know the full facts of this case. Stop with the tests, stop with the games, and grant me full access to everything on this case if you want me to help, okay?" One hand ran through his hair, tiredly, as though trying to explain why the sky was blue to a four year old.

"She shot herself." L said.

Raito stopped for a moment.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes..." The voice behind the laptop sighed. "She killed herself..." L sounded almost... sad. Dejected. "I was hoping you might find out why. I didn't want to bombard you with information all at once, so, I instructed the police to take the gun from the crime scene... it has her prints..."

"Oh." Raito was surprised. Of all the theories Raito has in his head, the most obvious one was not at the forefront of his mind. "You really did want my help?"

"Yes... quite... I've been in contact with your father for quite some months. Your... paper... on the Japanese Criminal Justice system..."

Raito did a double take.

"Stop _lying!_ This crime only took place days ago. If that's that case, then you-"

"Yes. You're as brilliant as I thought..." He left the sentence hanging, as though wishing to articulate something else which he could not. "It's going to be difficult for me to lie to you, isn't it?"

"Well, if you'd lie better, then you wouldn't have a problem."

A laugh came from the laptop, but it didn't give Raito anything but a shiver up his spine- the distortedness of the sound emanating from the speakers would give him nightmares tonight, he was sure.

"I have... difficulties... in choosing someone to replace me as L."

"Replace you? Are you retiring?" asked Raito.

"Well, that can be a side effect of death..." quipped L.

"You're dying?" whispered Raito, incredulously.

"Yes. It's terminal. The doctor said that I have weeks to live..." L stated, in a near-noticeable dreary tone.

"That's another lie, isn't it." It wasn't a question from Raito, but a statement.

"Oh, you're _good_ at this." L sounded fascinated, even through the distortion.

Raito sighed.

"Fine. I can't get you to tell the truth. I can't know why you're stalking me, or reading my school reports, or well, _anything_. So tell me this. Why should I help you?"

"Well..."

At that moment, Raito's cell lit up, buzzing, an unknown number.

"Hello?" Raito answered, in English, to be sure.

"I'd like to speak to L." The voice was gruff.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"I'd like to speak to L." The voice repeated again, the same.

"Uh... L." Raito covered the phone. "It's for you, but they won't say who it is."

"Hmm. There's a cable in the laptop case. It should fit that phone. Plug it in." L commanded.

Raito did so and was able to hear L speak, but not the gruff Frenchman.

"I see. Mmm. Well, yes. That would be unfortunate. Raito-" He addressed him suddenly, and Raito's eyes widened. L had stopped.

"Yes?" answered Raito, somewhat timidly.

"Do me a favour.. take a shower, and don't come out for at least ten minutes." The robotic voice ordered.

"What, wh-"

"That's an order. As your superior in this investigation."

Raito narrowed his eyes, but decided it was probably for the best to do what he said. He walked backwards, his eyes on the laptop, before turning into the shower room.

_Eavesdropping will be no good... he'll wait till the water's turned on. _

Raito shrugged his clothes off half heartedly, before deciding that, maybe a shower was for the best. Even if he was missing out on important case details, he was at least, hygienic- and with the amount of time L spent at his keyboard, he doubted L could claim to be that.

In the next minutes Raito was in the shower, events unfolded in that hotel room which meant that when he stepped out, ten minutes later, as he has been instructed-

The laptop, or L, was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
